<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of Evil by Jojosmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149503">The Story of Evil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmile/pseuds/Jojosmile'>Jojosmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic - Fandom, Sonic movie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Dark Past, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosmile/pseuds/Jojosmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Robotnik before the movie? <br/>How did he become the person he is? <br/>What makes a man so twisted in his views?</p>
<p>Join and read up on Doctor Ivo Robotnik's past, his greatest moments and deepest falls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Story of Evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know yet how long all of this will be, but expect a few parts.</p>
<p>If I still need to tag something, please tell me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Misha, Maria, come back inside, I made your favourite soup!”, an elderly woman yells into the forest.</p>
<p>It’s a usual, cold Russian winter – giant amounts of snow cover every surface, the landscape around is frozen, a quiet place. Far away from the busy cities <br/>and factories two old houses stand close together and a giant pine forest directly beside them.<br/>The woman sighs with a smile as she sees the two children run towards her, their faces red and snow stuck on many places. However, her smile slowly turns into a frown when she sees the bruises on his body. <br/>“How many times have I told you two not to play too far away from here? Come now.” Kissing them both on the head she shushes them inside, where three bowls of soup are already waiting to be eaten.<br/>Undressed from their coats and sitting down the three put their hands in a praying position and close their eyes. <br/>The woman says the Grace, thanking god for their meal in these hard times, the two children silently whispering together with her.<br/>Before long all three of them are eating, however the girl is as talkative as ever. “We started a snowball fight and I won!”, she giggles happily.<br/>“Just because you started crying and I was worried. You played unfair again!” “Did not.” “Did.” “Did not!” “Did!” <br/>“Both of you”, the lady interrupts with a chuckle: “Eat up before the soup gets cold.” They look down in embarrassment: “Yes, grandmother.”</p>
<p>After they finish their food Maria decides to go and change into her pyjamas, while Misha helps his grandmother to clean the dishes. <br/>“Your parents will come back tomorrow.” His parents, that’s right. <br/>“Can I not stay here, with you and Maria?” He turns towards her, but he can see the strained and sad smile she wears. “I know that they are very strict, but parents always want the best for their children.”<br/>So, this is the best for their children… “My parents aren’t doing this because they hate me?” <br/>Just now he notices that his grandmother stopped cleaning the dishes, and instead grips the edge of the counter tightly. <br/>“Grandmot-?”, suddenly he is surrounded by her arms, holding him tightly. “Never believe anyone that tells you that you are unloved. Alright, my little synochik?” <br/>Unsure of how to react he hugs her back, breathes out and closes his eyes. “Okay.”</p>
<p>With both finishing the cleaning rather quickly she sends him upstairs to get ready for bed as well. In the hallway he meets a happy Maria who holds up bandages and water mixed with vinegar. <br/>“Grandmother told me to help you with your bruises. Are they hurting?” “Just a bit”, he answers and the two enter the bathroom. <br/>He takes off his shirt, most of his skin littered with blue patches as big as an adult’s hand, some others even a deep purple.<br/>She takes one of the bandages, drenches it in the liquid and applies it onto the first bruise. <br/>Misha has to keep himself from shying away. The bandages are always so cold! <br/>“Stop moving!” “But it’s cold!” “Grandmother is doing this for years now, how does she normally keep you still?”, she asks. He mulls about it. “She sings something or tells me a story.” <br/>As soon as his words left his lips, he hears Maria beginning to sing a song he recognizes and joins in as well.</p>
<p>Soon enough most of his wounds are treated and they both sit on her bed, waiting for their grandmother. <br/>“Tell me, Misha”, she begins: “What do you want to be come when you are old? I want to have a biiig family and become a tailor!” <br/>Looking down at his bandaged hands he wonders the same. What does he want to become? “I want to help people. Maybe a firefighter? Or a police officer? I don’t want to be a soldier like my father.”<br/>Suddenly Maria jumps up and takes his hands into hers which makes him look up at her. <br/>“Then promise that we will live close together, just like now”, she tells him with a big grin: “I will tailor your uniforms and you will protect me, my family and yours!” <br/>He smiles as well, holding his little finger out to her: “Pinkie promise?” Without hesitation she does the same, their pinkies intertwining. “Pinkie promise.”</p>
<p>The next day the children play catch outside in the yard, while grandmother sits in her chair knitting a scarf. <br/>She wishes that times like these can last forever, but that child, her grandson, will never have a normal life, that is something she is certain of. <br/>So, for now she wants him to enjoy it as much as possible.</p>
<p>A car is heard in the distance, coming closer and closer to them. <br/>Everyone knows that the peaceful times are over now, and the children slow down until they are standing in the middle of the yard, Misha looking forlorn towards the oncoming noise. <br/>He doesn’t want to see his parents again. Why can’t he stay with grandmother?<br/>She too looks at the approaching vehicle and sighs. She can care for him while they are gone, but as soon as they come back her hands are bound. <br/>They are the parents and she is just the grandmother, a frail, old woman. <br/>She walks over to the boy and puts her newly knitted scarf around his neck with a strained smile. <br/>“If you want to visit us you know we are only a few steps away. Don’t hesitate to knock, alright?” “Okay…”<br/>The car stops before the other house beside them and two adults step out of it, a man and a woman, both covered from head to toe in uniform. <br/>“Misha, come”, the father tells him in a stern tone. <br/>The boy instantly knows to obey if he does not want to fear consequences, waves goodbye at Maria and follows them inside the other house.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, Maria and the grandmother look at the now closed front door worriedly. They hope they let him heal first. <br/>Maria walks over to her grandmother and looks up at her: “Were my parents like this as well?” <br/>“No, no”, she quickly tells her as she forces herself to smile: “Your parents were angels, taken from us too soon.”</p>
<p>Inside the house Misha follows his parents into the living room, where all of them sit down. <br/>“I have orders to move to Germany and support our troops there. Your mother already agreed to join me, and you will too.” <br/>“But fath-“ A sudden slap to his cheek make tears well up in his eyes as he looks up at his father. “What a <em>dull</em> child you are. I have taught you <b>many times</b> to <b>not</b> speak up against me, let this be a lesson.” <br/>“Y-yes, father.”  “Now pack your things and say goodbye to Maria and grandmother. We will leave in an hour; the train will not wait for us.” <br/>Nodding while keeping his head low and holding his cheek Misha walks up the stairs into his room.<br/>But what should he pack? <br/>He looks around his room, many pictures he and Maria drew are littered around, some of his unfinished tinkers are lying in a corner. <br/>In the end he decides to take his clothes and his favourite drawing they did together: a picture of them both playing in the forest with a large sun in the top right corner. <br/>As soon as he has packed up, he takes a last look into his room and walks <br/>downstairs to tell his parents he will tell grandmother and Maria goodbye.</p>
<p>A knock makes Maria and grandmother look at the door in confusion, it cannot be anyone else other than Misha or his parents. But why would they knock? <br/>And Misha usually visits the next day after his parents come home. Curiously Maria opens the door, closely followed by their grandmother. <br/>“Misha? What are you doing here? Aren’t your parents home?”<br/>“Mother and father are moving… and they are taking me with them this time.” He is met with shocked faces, especially his grandmother was not expecting this. <br/>“They are taking you with them? Where to?” <br/>“Germany.”<br/>She can feel her heart drop. <br/>They are taking her grandchild to Germany? To the country she lost her husband and one of her children to? Her heart cannot take losing him as well.</p>
<p>“Misha, come closer. Maria, please go inside.” “But-“ “<em>Please</em>”, she looks at her, and Maria reluctantly agrees. <br/>She runs over to Misha and hugs him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder: “Promise me you won’t leave like mama and papa! Promise to keep our pinkie promise!” <br/>He closes his eyes and hugs her back just as tightly: “I promise, Maria. After all, who will look after you and your family? And who will make me my uniform?” <br/>She smiles with tears in her eyes and let’s go before running into the house. <br/>He is guessing she will cry on her bed for a while as she usually does when something sad happens.</p>
<p>Seeing her vanish inside the house he remembers his grandmother’s request and steps closer. <br/>With a lot of strain, she kneels before him, her hands landing on the sides of his arms. <br/>Misha expects her usual smile but is surprised that this time she is everything but happy. <br/>“Listen closely, this can save your life. Remember the language I taught you?” “English?” <br/>“Yes, very good. If you ever meet people speaking this language - run. Run and don’t look back. Those people are evil and do bad things to good people. Misha, my grandchild, I don’t want to bury you as well.”<br/>Hearing his grandmother say it with such a serious voice he is afraid to ask what happens when they catch him. <br/>However, he hears his parents leaving the other house and approaching the car. <br/>Looking over his shoulder his grandmother sighs and kisses his head for a few minutes, not wanting to let him go at all. <br/>“May god protect your soul and guide your way back into my arms.” He falls into her arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you, baba.”</p>
<p>Just as he is about to leave for good, he remembers something important he packed and quickly opens his bag. <br/>Confused his grandmother looks over his shoulder, but he turns around and hands her his favourite stuffed rabbit she made for him once when he was still a baby. <br/>“Can you give this to Maria? I will let her keep it until I am back”, he says, though his eyes turn serious soon after: “And tell her that if I see that she spills something on him I will never play with her again!”<br/>She smiles at the stuffed animal and nods.<br/>With a heavy heart he tells her goodbye as well and walks towards the car, his mother already impatiently waiting for him to get into the car while his father tells grandmother goodbye as well. <br/>Sitting down in the back Misha takes a look at the two houses with the forest behind them where he spent all of his childhood in and waves his grandmother goodbye.</p>
<p>Nobody, not even Misha knows, that this will be the last time he sees any of this ever again for a very, very long time. <br/>Not the forest, nor the houses, not his grandmother, and Maria as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>